Page's Journey
by isisandkid
Summary: Page is the daughter of the wonderful Princess Luna that was given up at birth for a better life. Now, Luna wants her back. Follow Page as she meets her mother and becomes a princess. But wait. Who is the colt staying with Discord? Could it be the colt from her past? The one she fell in love with? Rated T for possibilities...maybe
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first posted fanfic so please be nice. ^_^**

Celestia and Luna stood on the balcony facing east. "Today is going to be wonderful." Celestia smiled. "I received a letter yesterday."

"Princess Twilight?" Luna asked as she lowered the moon and stars.

Celestia nodded and raised the sun. "She wants to take a certain filly under her new found wing."

Luna felt her heart stop. She looked down as a tear fell down her face. "Who?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Page. The filly is showing magical talent. Twilight is the best pony to show her the life she was born to lead. The one she needs to start living. Sister, you put a terrible burden on your shoulders. I know it was for her own good at the time, but it's time. She needs to know you. If she's anywhere near as smart as you, she already knows the family raising her isn't her real family." Celestia held back tears as she spoke. Truth was, she wanted to meet her niece and let her live with her mother.

The tears wouldn't stop rolling down Luna's face. "She didn't need this life. She needed a normal life."

Celestia wrapped a hoof around her sister. "You promised her when she was born that you'd get her back one day. Do you remember the smile she had when you said that?"

Luna smiled at the memory. "I do." The smile faded from her face. "My daughter. Do you know how many nights I spent crying over the fact that I gave her up? That I didn't raise her myself? The fact that I wasn't there for her?"

"Yes. You cry yourself to sleep most nights and you call her name in your sleep. Knowing that can only lead me to the conclusion that you dream about her." Celestia looked at the town where her niece lived. "I may not know your pain, Sister, but I do miss her, too. I will have Twilight tell her foster parents and bring her home by week's end. We will have Page back."

Luna smiled. The sisters walked back into the castle together, smiles present.

~~Ponyville~~

"I'm sorry, but it's time for her to go back to her real mother." Twilight said to two very sad pegasi.

"Why? After all this time, why now?" the male asked as he held his wife.

"Because Princess Luna thinks it's time for her daughter to come home. Now. Let me see Page, please."

The ponies parted and allowed Twilight to go upstairs to the filly's room.

Page was a lavender filly with a turquoise and pink mane. She lie on her bed, face down in a pillow. "Page? Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Twilight said walking to the bed.

"I'm done! No pony gets me! Every pony thinks I'm weird! Even Derpy! " the filly sobbed.

"Is that all? Who cares if you're different? I was different and now look at me. I'm a princess with wonderful friends, including you." Twilight smiled.

"Not all of us were meant to be princesses though, Twilight."

"You can still be an everyday princess, Page. It may be difficult at first, but it's worth it."

"Twilight? Be honest with me. Who's my mother?" Page asked with determination.

Twilight was taken aback. "W-What makes you think Red Heart isn't your real mother?"

"Because I did some research for a school project and they both come from a long line of pure blooded pegasi. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm a unicorn. The closest I am to a pegasi is the outline of wings on my sides. They can't be my real parents." the filly said.

"Wow. Your aunt is really good at this. You're right. Red Heart isn't your mother. Your mother is actually a very important mare. She's beautiful, kind, smart, and kinda rules over the night." Twilight looked away and let the filly figure it out.

Page gasped. "MY MOTHER'S PRINCESS LUNA?!" she squeed.

Twilight nodded. Everything made sense to Page now. "Come on. Every pony is gathering in Canterlot for your coronation. Its time Equestria met their new princess."

Page hugged Twilight. She was going to meet her mother for the first time in her life.

~~Crystal Empire~~

"Cadance? A letter came for us." Shining Armor said as he walked into the room and woke up his sleeping wife.

"Read it, please?" the sleepy Cadance asked.

Shining read over the letter. "It says we need to go to Canterlot and meet the new princess. Apparently she's Luna's daughter."

"Then what are we doing still sitting here? Let's get to Canterlot and meet the filly. I always knew Luna would make a good mother." Cadance smiled.

~~Canterlot~~

Twilight stood on the balcony over Canterlot that she made her first speech as princess on. "Memories, huh, Princess?" Celestia's calm voice asked.

Twilight hugged her teacher. "It's good to see you, Princess Celestia."

Luna walked out and hugged Twilight. Soon Cadance and Shining Armor joined them. "It's good to see every pony. Wait…where's Page?" Luna asked.

"Umm. Y-Your highness?" Page's voice was so soft Luna almost didn't hear her.

The other ponies gasped at her adorableness. Luna just fell to her knees and cried. "I'm so sorry, Page. I'm so sorry. How could I have done that to you? How could any mother do that to her daughter? Page, I'm so sorry."

Page just smiled. "You're even more beautiful in person, Mother."

Luna looked at her daughter with tear filled eyes. "Don't you think we should give your daughter back her wings, Sister?"

"My wings?" Page was confused.

Luna nodded and led page to the room where Twilight had gotten her wings. "Your wings were the easiest to remove so you would have a normal life. It hurt you the least too. You barely felt anything." Luna smiled.

"What did they look like?" Page asked.

Everyone just chuckled. "You'll see, young one." Celestia said.

Luna and Page went into the room. Luna focused and cast the spell she needed to return Page's wings to her.

The outlines grew and grew until they became beautiful wings. The process didn't hurt, but Page remained still so it wouldn't mess up. When it was over, Luna looked at her daughter and gasped. "What? Do they not look nice?"

Every pony else looked as Page walked out and gasped. "What?" She looked in the mirror. "Oh." Like Cadance's wings, Page's were the same color as her when they were close to her body. But towards the tips they turned a dark blue, like her mother.

Page was in her true form.

She was a princess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading! Please review. Positive criticism helps me make this more interesting for you! :)**

Discord sat in his house, creating mischief to entertain his son. No matter how old the colt got, his father's tricks made him smile and that was what he needed at this point in his life.

Parchment was black with red eyes and a red mane and tail. The main feature that made him stand out was the strip of purple the hugged his horn. Discord hugged his son. "You are the best, Papa! I wanna entertain ponies like you do!"

Discord chuckled. "I wish I could be called entertaining." Parchment smiled at his father.

Suddenly, a cloud of magic came through the window and formed a letter in Discord's lion paw.

_"Discord,_

_ How are you old friend? I hope you are well. My sister has news. She has finally been reunited with her daughter, Page. In hopes you want to meet the filly and be with us to celebrate, I am inviting you and your son to her coronation here in Canterlot. I hope to see you soon, old friend._

_ Princess Celestia."_

"Page has finally been returned to Princess Luna." Discord smiled. "Parchment? How would you like to meet the new princess?"

Parchment looked at the letter over his father's shoulder. "The new princess, Papa?"

Discord chuckled. "Yes, my son. The new princess. She's Princess Luna's "lost" daughter. It is a reunion and a coronation. And who knows, you may make some pony friends in Canterlot. You won't have me forever, buddy."

Parchment smiled at his father. "I think it's a great idea, Papa."

~~Canterlot~~

Page smiled at the reflection she saw in her mirror. The dress Rarity had made for her was the best she had ever seen. "Oh, Rarity! It's so beautiful!"

"Thank you, darling. Now, the design is similar to the one Princess Twilight wore at her coronation, but since no pony knows you're a princess or seen your wings, there is fabric over them simply to hide them until you get your crown. When your crown is placed on your head, you spread your wings, detaching the loosely applied fabric, and show them your gorgeous wings." Rarity explained.

Page nodded and smiled. There was a knock at her door. "How is the princess today?" Luna asked as she entered the room.

"Mother! Look at the beautiful dress Rarity designed for me!" Page exclaimed.

"Why can't I see her wings?" Luna asked.

Rarity explained the plan to the princess who smiled at the genius of it all. There was a loud knock at the door of the castle. "Discord." Luna said.

Princesses Celestia and Twilight met Discord at the door. "Hello, old friend." Celestia greeted him.

Luna ran downstairs. "What are you doing here?" she growled. "Are you here to take her?"

"L-Luna. Nice to see you again. Your sister invited me to join you in celebrating your reunion with your daughter. I even brought my son with me." Discord said as he stepped aside.

Parchment looked at the alicorn's height. He knew he was tall; he was nearly as tall as his mother was, but the pony in front of him was _TALL._ He bowed. "H-Hello, Princesses. It's an honor to meet you. I can't wait to meet Princess Page as well."

Luna looked at the colt. "Fine, but if you harm her, I will turn you to stone myself. It is nice to meet you, Parchment."

Luna walked away and went to her daughter's room. Her motherly instincts kicked in. Knowing Discord's past caused Luna to be on edge. Even though he was reformed his presence worried her for her daughter's safety. She was over reacting. Discord would never act out around his son. That's why he brought him. The colt practically started worshipping his father after his mother died in that attack.

"I'm so sorry, Discord. She's just gotten her daughter back, she's very protective." Celestia apologized.

Discord raised his claw hand. "It's fine. I have hurt both of you in the past. She fears I will do the same again."

"We have to get ready for the coronation. Why don't you let the maids lead you to your room and we'll see you in the crowd." Celestia smiled.

Parchment felt something in his heart swell. It was almost overwhelming. '_Could it be?'_ he thought.

Upstairs, Page felt the same thing. However, she was too busy to notice fully. She just brushed it off for the time being.

Once she had a minute, she stood on her balcony and looked at the beautiful sky that would be painted by her mother's beautiful night later in the day. It was only then that she noticed the feeling in her chest. Her heart. It felt different. It nearly caused her to cry. The thoughts of the colt that she saved and fell in love with ran through her mind. _'Why didn't I go with him?' _she thought. Tears ran down her face as she thought of the choices she should have made.

Meanwhile, on the balcony next to Page's, Parchment stood looking at the sky and only then realized why the love of his life loved it so much. He was normally perceptive of other ponies around him; however, he didn't notice Page on the balcony next to him until she was going back inside.

He looked over and saw her. He wanted to call out to her, but he saw her walking toward her mother. _'Page. I've finally found you. Please. Still be mine. I've missed you very much. My princess.' _

**Thank you again for reading. As you can see in my story, Discord is a good guy, because I think he's reformed. :/ Please review and give me ideas. I am dealing with writer's block. I will upload the next chapter soon. Thank you so much guys! Love you bunches!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Wow! You guys are great! Thank you all for reading! This is the last pre-written chapter, so it may be a while before my next post. This is when I could really use you guys reviewing and giving me ideas. I will let one secret slip. Page and Parchment see each other next chapter. ^_^ This; however, isn't that chapter. Enjoy.**

_She stood in front of me. Her eyes were focused. "Parchment, go to your room." she said._

_ "But Mom-"_

_ "GO!" she demanded._

_ I went upstairs, but not to my room. I knew why they were here. Papa was free from stone again and, even though he was being reformed, no pony thought either of us were to be trusted. My mother knew that._

_ "What are you doing in my house?" I heard her ask. "Is it because you think you'll get him? Because you won't. I will never let you have my son!"_

_ "We're her for the colt, Lilah. You have no choice, but to give him to us. He's a danger to Equestria! You know this!" the stallion said._

_ "You'll have to go through me. I'll die before I let you hurt one hair in his mane!"_

_ "I don't want to hurt you, Lilah. You chose Discord over me. I accepted that. But harboring his foal? What's next? You saying you're ok with ruling over Equestria as the Queen of Chaos?"_

_ "He's my son! You won't hurt him!" she said. I got scared. I didn't want my mother to get hurt. I snuck back downstairs and waited for her to start attacking._

_ She waited for them to make the first move. There were four of them and only the two of us. When they attacked, they combined their magic and hit us with everything they had. But as a mother/son team, we hit just as hard. They pushed and pushed until they were winning. 'No. Mom. Push harder. We have a little left in us. Please, Mom.' I thought hoping she'd hear._

_ 'I'm so sorry, Parchment. Mommy loves you.' She thought just before we lost._

_ Their magic hit us and we flew back. Everything went dark. I thought I was dead. I let the darkness consume me. It was comforting in a weird way. It wasn't a particular temperature, nor did all of my memories flash before my eyes. It was just dark._

_ When I woke up, I was shocked and weak. My head was pounding. I looked over and found Papa sitting in a corner of the room. It was the first time I had seen him not encased in stone since I was little. Though I was weak, I managed to stand up and walk over to my father._

_ "Parchment, thank Celestia." he said as he hugged me close. "I thought you were dead."_

_ "I'm fine, Papa." I said as I hugged him back._

_ When I looked over his shoulder I saw why he thought I was dead. "M-Mom? Mom?"_

_ Papa hugged me closer. "Parchment, don't. I'm begging you. Just don't."_

_ "MOM! PLEASE, CELESTIA, NO! MOTHER! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" I begged her limp body._

_ She died from the impact of the magic. Her horn was black and still sizzling, which led me to believe I hadn't been out long. She lie there. Silent, not stirring even to take a breath. I cried with Papa for hours, but it felt like days. My mother was dead and my father was Equestria's Most Wanted. How could I deal like this? My parents would both be gone soon, I just knew it._

_ When we finished crying, I went to wash my face. Until that point in my life, my mane was pure red. No other colors in sight. However, the day my mother died, I got a new mark that would disguise me better. My purple strip. It was the same color as my mother's was. I couldn't help but cry at the thought of my mother._

_ For months, I locked myself in my room. I rarely came out. I had slipped into one of the darkest depressions known to Equestria. I blamed myself for my mother's death. I should have saved her. I should have pushed even harder. Maybe if I had, my mother would still be alive._

_ I got so bad that Papa was affected. He kept telling me that her death wasn't my fault, but I knew full well that it was. Those ponies had come looking for me. It was my fault through and through._

_ When I could no longer take seeing what my depression was doing to my father, I took all of my money and jumped on the first train to a far away town. The farthest I could afford was four towns away. A quaint little town called Ponyville. Papa told me he had friends there that were reforming him. They would take me in._

_ When I got on the train, almost all of the cars were full. Luckily, the one in the back was empty. I went all the way to the back and sat in the last seat. I curled my hooves under me, which was the most comfortable way I could ever sit, and watched as the town I knew and loved started moving away from me. 'No turning back now, Parchment.' I thought._

_ I placed my head on the window and started going to go sleep._

_ When I woke up, I was in Ponyville. I stood up and stretched my legs. The train station was nothing more than a little platform with a booth to buy tickets. When I looked around, my eyes were caught on the most beautiful pony I'd ever seen. Her most distinguishing feature was what looked like drawn on wings._

_ I must have stared for quite a bit of time because she walked up to me and spoke to me. "Excuse me?" she asked with a sweet voice. "Are you lost?"_

_ "N-No. I-uh…I just got here and I was looking for a place to stay. Do you know where Twilight Sparkle lives?" I asked. I couldn't believe she was talking to me like a normal pony. The only other ponies that did that were my parents. I had tried school, but every pony treated me different because I was the son of Discord. This? This was something so new, I almost thought I was dreaming._

_ She smiled the sweetest smile I had ever seen. "Yes. Twilight is a good friend of mine. She lives in the library at the-" she cut herself off as she took a closer look at me then gasped. _

_ Oh, no. She had found out. She was going to scream. She would yell for the guards standing at the end of the platform. I knew I was dead. I was going to die._

_ She grabbed my hoof and started running away from the guards. We went next to a building and caught our breath. "You're the son of Discord. Aren't you?" she asked._

_ Even though I expected there to be, there was no judgment in her voice. "Yes. My name is Parchment."_

_ She looked me in the eyes and started giggling. I was confused. Was my name that funny? "I'm sorry." she giggled. "I'm not laughing at you or your name. I'm just laughing at the coincidence."_

_ "Huh?"_

_ When she caught her breath, she smiled at me again. "My name is Page."_

_ "Well that's quite a coincidence." I said smiling._

_ Her face turned serious. "You can't be here. You'll be hurt if you stay here. Please. You have to go home. Your father probably misses you very much."_

_ I nodded and went back home. When I got there, Papa was sitting on the porch holding my favorite stuffy. It was a stuffed dragon that Mom had made for me before I was born. "She had hoped you were a colt. She started making this for you when she first felt you kick. We were the happiest ponies in Equestria." Papa said looking at the dragon. "She loved you, you know. You were her favorite thing in the world. She died hoping you'd live. To prove to every pony that you were meant to do something great."_

_ "Papa!" I ran to him with tear filled eyes._

_ We sat for a while on the porch. Papa held me close while I held my stuffy in my hooves close to my heart. 'Thank you, Page.' I thought as I drifted back off to sleep._

**As you can see, this is Parchment's last memory of his mother and how he met our lovely Princess Page. What do you think? Will Parchment live up to the expectations put on him, or will he crack under pressure, leaving Page to finish out the story cold and alone? Well you have to wait and see. :P Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review! It may be a bit, but I will get a new chapter to you soon. Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. Between writer's block and crying over growing up IT SUCKS! But I'd like to thank you for waiting ever so patiently and to my good friend, ms. hummel-anderson-cullen, for supporting me in this adventure and spouting ideas I might use for my fanfic. Thank you all! But I need your help. SERIOUSLY! I have writer's block and its terminal. XD Please send me ideas through reviews or pm, either is fine. Thank you and enjoy. Love you!**

Page and Luna had become so close in her short time at the castle. It really lifted Luna's spirits knowing her sweet little filly. "Places, every pony! It's time!" Twilight announced.

The coronation went on without a hitch. Everything was perfect. Even Parchment gasped when he saw Page. He couldn't believe she was more beautiful than she had been before. He wanted to run to her in the middle of the ceremony and hug her close. He wanted to tell her he would never again. He planned to talk to her during the after party. He would finally be with her again. His love.

Discord looked over and saw the gears in his son's head turning. He knew Page was the filly constantly on his colt's mind. He couldn't blame him. Even Discord knew Page had to be one of the most unique ponies he'd ever met. 'This will be wonderful.' Discord thought. 'My colt will finally be with the filly he loves again.'

The after party was well underway soon after the coronation, thanks to Pinkie's expert planning. No pony could throw a party quite like her. Page thanked every pony for coming and for the compliments they gave her. She eventually found herself in the corner of the room, alone.

Parchment looked up to see his chance had presented itself. He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. "She's alone, son." Discord said.

"Papa? What are you talking about?" Parchment said as he tried to play it off.

"If you don't get these feelings for her out you'll hate it for the rest of your life."

Parchment looked at his father then back to his love. He smiled and started walking. He could do this. It would be just like talking to her in Ponyville. She was the same filly that saved his life. She would remember him and want to talk to him.

"Hey-"

"Page! You look beautiful! Oh! My bad! Princess Page." a colt interjected.

Parchment's broke. He had missed his chance. This couldn't get much worse. Page giggled. A sound that would normally make his heart jump for joy, made it burn with sadness.

Page giggled at the colt's silliness. She looked over and felt her heart stop. 'Why are you looking down?'

"Parchment? Is that you?" she asked, hoping he'd turn around and it would be him.

He looked up and turned around to face her. "Ooh! That's so cool! Is this him? Is it? Is it?" the colt asked jumping up and down.

Page didn't answer. Her eyes were locked on Parchment's. A hoof was waved in front of their faces. "Hey, Page? If you're eye locked with a colt all night, ponies will talk. Scandals will be created, Sweetie. Very bad for a new princess."

It was only then that Parchment noticed the colt's voice was slightly feminine. "Huh? Oh! Uh, Parchment, this is Parsley. My cousin from my adopted parents. He's been my best friend since Celestia knows when. Parsley, this is the colt I told you about. This is Parchment."

Parsley smiled."Well hello, good sir. Now, you take care of my cousin, because if you feel anything for her, which I wouldn't see why you wouldn't be able to, then you two should be spending a good long time together." Parsley smiled.

"O-Of course." Parchment was stunned by the protection coming from this pony.

"Good. Now, I'm going to go mingle. There's a colt over there that's been staring at me since the coronation. I might think about giving him some attention." Parsley giggled.

"Oh, you. Go for it. I hope he makes you happy." Page smiled.

Parsley walked away and Page pointed all of her attention to the colt in front of her. She could tell he was holding back his feelings, his affection, simply because they were in public and she was a princess. She looked around. "No pony's looking, Parchment. Can I just have one hug?"

Parchment looked into her eyes to see if she was playing with him or if she actually wanted a hug. When he saw what he wanted, he hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back. She had never felt more at home than she did at that very second.

In the middle of the crowd, Luna was mingling and laughing with her subjects. When she looked up she noticed her daughter was not only no longer alone, but with some pony. She made her way over to her daughter and had almost gotten to them when they parted. Their horns sparked as they passed each other. 'No. Not yet. She can't have already found her true love.' Luna thought.

Despite the happiness she felt looking into Parchment's eyes, she looked over and saw her mother. "Mother!" Page exclaimed. "Mother, I have some pony I want you to meet."

Luna took a deep breath. "I know who he is. He is the son of Discord."

Page and Parchment could feel Luna's anger toward him. "Mother? What's wrong? Is it because he is the son of Discord? Is he not allowed to love because of who his father is? If that's so then I shouldn't be able to love because of who my mother was." Page said with a calm voice.

"Page?" Parchment was concerned about her. She may look calm, but he could feel she was upset.

When Luna didn't respond, Page took Parchment and went for a walk down the hallway. "I'm so sorry, Parchment. She had no right to do that. I don't care if she is one of the head princesses." Page said with hate in her voice. How could her mother do that? She would never let any pony talk to Parchment like that EVER again.

"Page? Can I be honest? I've put up with it my entire life. I don't care anymore. I stopped caring the day I met you." Parchment said with a smile.

Page hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

While they hugged and Page got rid of the hate she was feeling to let Parchment in, the princesses and Discord were standing down the hall watching. Admiring the love between two young foals. All except Luna. She decided to take this into her own hooves and walked toward them.

"Page! How dare you walk away from me like that?"

Page rolled her eyes. "You insulted Parchment in front of every pony and then wonder why I'm not this perfect daughter? Wow! That's weird. I honestly expected, with you being a princess from birth you would come and apologize to Parchment for talking about him like that."

Luna looked like she had been hit with the news that Page was a twin. "What do you mean? He's Discord's son."

"AND I'M THE DAUGHTER OF NIGHTMARE MOON!"

Every pony was silent. "P-Page."

"I don't want to be your daughter if you can't accept the fact that I looked past the fact that he is the son of Discord and fell for him. I would rather be the daughter of a normal family and a freak than a princess with a mother who can't accept who I love. Let's go, Parchment."

The two left and were soon followed by the rest of the princesses and Discord. As they passed, Celestia shook her head at her sister's ways. 'What have I done?' Luna thought as she fell to the ground in tears. 'What have I done?'

"Just protected your daughter. I don't see why it was such a big deal." a voice said.

"Who's there?" Luna asked as she looked around. She didn't see any pony anywhere near her. "Show yourself!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Princess, but you have to earn that privilege. I don't just show myself to any pony." the voice said.

"Just answer me this. Can you help me get her away from that creature?"

The voice sounded as if it were smiling. "Just cooperate and do what I say and she won't even remember who Parchment is."

Luna smiled. "Then we have a deal." Luna's smile changed slightly and her teeth showed that they were sharper, but not by much.

**OOOOH! What's happening to Luna? We shall see! Tell me if you wanna see something specific, besides PagexParchment. I shall do what I can to incorporate it into the story. I would love feedback and maybe even help. Love you guys! Thank you! More coming soon! I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So this one may be short and if it is I'm SUPER sorry. I'm trying to push through writer's block for you guys. :) WARNING: Slight head cannon in this chapter. Please don't question it. It's mine. Thanks guys!**

A few days passed. Parchment and Page had grown closer as a couple, though it caused Luna to become darker. It seemed the closer the foals had gotten, the darker Luna got, the louder the voice got.

Celestia couldn't help noticing her sister's change. Not only was she worried about the change in her sister, but she had seen it before.

Celestia met with Twilight and Cadance in the dining hall. "I fear I've seen this change in Luna before. She is showing the same signs she did when she was possessed and became Nightmare Moon." The princesses gasped.

"Luna would never be tricked!" Twilight stated, nearly yelling. "She is smarter than that!"

Twilight fell to her knees and began crying. Cadance wrapped a hoof around her sister-in-law. Celestia sighed. "Luna is smart, but if she feels like she's losing Page, she might do something drastic."

Cadance rocked Twilight. "I know you've grown attached to Luna, but she may be harboring a demon and not even realizing it." Cadance said soothingly.

Celestia placed a hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "We will save her, Twilight. We must not upset her until then."

"Upset who, sister?" Luna asked as she walked into the room. She was as calm as she could be.

Celestia smiled. "Princess Twilight. She and Flash are going through a rough patch."

Luna looked at the crying Twilight. "You'll be fine. Even if you lose him. Stallions aren't worth the struggle."

Every ponys' jaws dropped. Luna had changed so much. How could this possibly be the same pony they had known and loved?

"We have some things to do." Celestia looked at Cadance and the now numb Twilight.

"Oh. Don't let me keep you. I was just looking for Page when I came in."

"We haven't seen her." Twilight said bluntly.

Luna nodded and left the room. Celestia sighed and bit back tears. "I hate seeing this happening again."

"What happened the first time?" Cadance asked as she smoothed out Twilight's mane.

Celestia watched her sister walk away. "It was before she became Nightmare Moon. She felt abandoned, alone, left. I saw it start, but didn't know how to stop it. She would talk to herself, her teeth became sharp, the look in her eyes changed. She began disappearing. Nightmare Moon began showing through. No pony knows when she disappeared fully, but at some point Nightmare Moon took over fully. Then she disappeared. Just vanished.

"One day I found her in the throne room of our old castle. We started talking and she changed into….that villain. That wasn't my sister anymore. We fought and I banished her to the moon. I spent every day missing my sister. When Twilight gave her back to me. I was the happiest mare in Equestria. Now I'm losing her all over again."

"We'll save her." Page said as she came in through the other side of the room. "Only this time she won't get that far gone. We're going to save my mother. I know that's not my mother because she would have accepted my love for Parchment."

Celestia looked at her niece. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because I love him."

** So yeah. It's short, but I am creatively drained. :/ Sorry. I'll try harder next time, but I don't know, guys. Lots of love. Please be nice when reviewing, not just me because you guys have been so sweet to me and I thank you so much for that, but to everyone. It's mean and it hurts our feels if you're mean. Thanks! Love you! Be good!**


End file.
